Up, Up and Away!
* Michael Brandon * Mark Moraghan |series=15 |series_no=15.08 |number=356 |released= * 10 March 2011 * 22 May 2011 * 16 November 2011 * 28 November 2011 * 23 March 2012 * 2 June 2012 * 29 July 2012 * 7 April 2016 |previous=Happy Hiro |next=Henry's Happy Coal }} Up, Up and Away! is the eighth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot Thomas and Percy are charged with the task of transporting Mr. Bubbles' giant balloon to the show-ground. Thomas decides that they should puff along the woodland track, but Percy thinks the balloon might rub up against a branch and pop. So he suggests that they take their special along the coastal line. Thomas worries that the balloon might blow away along the windy coast, but does not want to upset his best friend. Along the coast track, Thomas' worries become true and the balloon is blown high into the sky. Thomas thinks they should race after it, but Percy suggests that they wait for the balloon to return to them. Thomas does not want to upset his friend, so he agrees. Then Gordon arrives on his way to pick up Sir Topham, Lady and Dowager Hatt. Gordon tells the two engines that the balloon will not return to them and that the wind will blow it away for good - and that is exactly what happens. The two friends puff back to the docks to collect another big balloon from Mr. Bubbles. Soon they are clattering along the line when they arrive at a tunnel. Thomas can see that the tunnel is too small for the giant balloon, but Percy is sure that they can pull the balloon through it. Although Thomas disagrees, he does not want to upset Percy and they try to force the balloon through. Unfortunately, it gets wedged in the tunnel and Gordon arrives with the Hatt family aboard; the balloon had blocked his tracks. Percy is upset, so Thomas decides to leave the balloon and the pair go back to the docks to fetch another one from Mr. Bubbles. By now, the two engines are running very late. They race as fast as they can when, suddenly, they spot Gordon racing towards them. The pair stop urgently and the balloon is freed. It travels high into the sky before slowly deflating - knocking off Sir Topham, Lady and Dowager Hatt's hats off. The Fat Controller demands an explanation. Thomas explains that he did not use his common sense and did what Percy wanted so that he would not be upset, but now he is anyway. Percy tells Thomas that he cannot be upset by his best friend and then suggests that they puff back to the docks and pick up yet another balloon. Thomas disagrees and tells Percy that first they should ask the drivers to pick up the Hatt's hats. Next Thomas decides that they must clear the tunnel by bursting the jammed balloon before finally returning to the docks to pick up another balloon from an exhausted Mr. Bubbles. This time, they take the woodland track to the show. Percy admits that Thomas was right, it is the best track to take. During Mr. Bubbles' performance at the Balloon Show, one of the balloons Thomas and Percy lost earlier floats down to everyone's amazement. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Edward * Henry * James * Emily * Cranky * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band * The Schoolchildren * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * Some Sodor United Team players * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * Big Mickey Locations * Three-Track Level Crossing * Kirk Ronan Junction * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Coastal Cliffs * Bridge over Single-Track Tunnel Runby * Woodland Track * Whispering Woods Halt Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Teresa Gallagher as Lady Hatt * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Percy, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and Mr. Bubbles US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Michael Brandon as Mr. Bubbles * Jules de Jongh as Lady Hatt * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt Trivia * This episode is the last of a few things: ** The last time Mr. Bubbles is voiced by Michael Brandon in the US. Keith Wickham took over the rule from Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers onwards. ** The last time Lady Hatt is voiced by Jules de Jongh in the US. Teresa Gallagher takes over the role starting from the seventeenth series episode, The Afternoon Tea Express. * A shortened version of the episode re-narrated by Mark Moraghan was uploaded to the show's official page on the PBS Kids website. Goofs * When the third balloon deflates and finally lands, Thomas is uncoupled from the conflat. * In one shot of Thomas and Percy puffing with the second balloon, they pass a red signal. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Up, Up and Away Percy * Books - Up, Up and Away! and Thomas' Tall Friend * Magazine Stories - Up, Up and Away! (magazine story) * Video Games - Up, Up and Away! Diesel Special Delivery and Exploring Sodor In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Auf und davon es:¡Arriba, Arriba y Adiós! pl:Balonowa Przygoda ru:Большой шар Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes